On the Prowl
by ryviane
Summary: It had been a while since she'd had a decent challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Prowl**

* * *

Bella Swan wasn't hard to find at their town's annual carnival. She practically radiated innocence, and Rosalie smiled. It had been a while since she'd had a decent challenge.

"So, how do I win a prize?"

Bella smiled at Rosalie. "Just get a ping pong ball on a lily pad. You get three tries."

Rosalie nodded. Her first try fell well short, and Bella laughed.

"What, I suppose you're better at this?"

"As a matter of fact." Bella came out to stand beside Rosalie, and threw a ping pong ball onto the pad. "See? It's easy."

Rosalie got it on her third try.

"I'll have the giraffe, please," she said, and looked at Bella. "What's your name?"

"Bella."

Rosalie smiled. "Then I'll call it Bella."

Bella blushed as Rosalie walked away, and Rosalie's smile widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Prowl**

* * *

"You won?" Kate asked her as she approached the slushie stand.

Rosalie looked at the stuffed animal and said, "Oh, this? This is nothing. I've got my eyes set on a bigger prize. I didn't know you were working here."

"I'm just helping out Irina, she should be back any minute now." Kate looked around, but Irina was nowhere in sight.

Rosalie shrugged, not interested in Irina. "Can I get two cherry slushies, please."

"Two? You have a hot date?"

She spotted Bella eating cotton candy and smirked. "You could say that."

With two slushies in hand, she wandered over to where Bella stood.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Bella asked as Rosalie reached for her hand and licked the cotton candy from her fingers.

"Sorry," Rosalie said. "I couldn't resist." She held one of the slushies out to Bella.

"Peace offering," she said, and Bella took it hesitantly.

"I um.. I should get back to my friends. They're probably wondering what's taking me so long."

Rosalie smiled. "Why don't you come hang out with me? It'll be fun."

Bella hesitated for a moment. But she was smiling when she came back from talking to her friends, and Rosalie took her hand.

"Come on. Let's go on the bouncy castle."


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Prowl**

* * *

"I brought movies," Rosalie said as Bella opened the door. Bella smiled, and Rosalie followed her into the living room.

"So, Mean Girls or Cruel Intentions?"

Bella thought for a moment. "You choose. I'm going to go make popcorn."

Rosalie smiled as she slid the first movie into the DVD player. When Bella returned, Rosalie sat next to her on the couch, pulling a blanket over them.

When Rosalie brushed Bella's hand gently as she reached for the popcorn, Bella shivered, but didn't pull away. Rosalie smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be as difficult as she had thought.

"I really love this movie," she said.

"Me too."

When they heard a noise on the stairs, Bella shifted away slightly. Rosalie bit her lip to hide her smirk.

"Dad," Bella said. "This is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my dad, Charlie."

"What are you girls watching?"

"Mean Girls," Rosalie said. "Do you want to watch it with us?"

"I'll pass. You girls have fun."

"Sorry, he's not very friendly sometimes," Bella said, after he had left.

Rosalie smiled. "That's okay. Cruel Intentions?"

Bella nodded, and when Rosalie returned, she sat a little closer. The second time she brushed Bella's hand, there was no popcorn, but Bella still didn't pull away.

"We should do this again," Bella said as the credits rolled.

Rosalie smiled at her. "Absolutely. Next weekend? I'll bring the movies."

"And I'll bring the popcorn."


	4. Chapter 4

**On the Prowl**

* * *

"Charlie," Rosalie purred as Charlie Swan opened the door. "So nice to see you again."

"Rosalie," he said, and stepped aside. "Likewise."

"So what did you bring?" Bella asked her when they were alone. Popcorn already sat on the table.

"But I'm A Cheerleader," Rosalie said. She pulled the DVD out of her bag, and then sat a bottle next to it. "And vodka."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "I've never had alcohol before."

Rosalie smiled as she started the movie. "Then it'll be your first time."

She took a sip from the bottle as they sat on the couch, then handed it to Bella, who took it hesitantly. She winced as she swallowed, and Rosalie laughed softly.

"Don't worry," she said. "It gets easier."

After a while, Rosalie took Bella's hand. Bella looked at her, and took another sip.

When the bottle was half empty and the movie nearly over, Rosalie kissed her.

Bella hesitated, and Rosalie kissed her again, her lips softly brushing against Bella's. Bella's lips parted a little, and Rosalie kissed her harder, sliding her tongue gently into Bella's mouth.

Bella pulled back. "I've never done this before."

Rosalie smiled. "That's okay. You'll like it, I promise."

When Bella nodded slightly, Rosalie leaned in a third time, and after a moment, Bella returned her kiss. Her tongue met Rosalie's, and Rosalie reached up, brushing Bella's hair away from her face.

"Do you trust me?"

Bella bit her lip, and nodded.

As she kissed Bella again, Rosalie put her hands on the other girl's waist, sliding down so they were lying side by side on the couch. Bella's lips were soft against her, and Rosalie explored Bella's mouth gently, reaching up to graze her breast through her shirt.

"Relax," she whispered as Bella tensed.

Rosalie sat up to pull Bella's shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor, and let her own follow it. Bella's nipples were hard under the thin fabric of her bra, and Rosalie brushed her hand past them again, then reached lower to ghost her fingers down Bella's stomach.

Bella shivered, and Rosalie reached up to unclasp her own bra, taking Bella's hand and placing it lightly on her breast. Bella hesitated, and then squeezed gently, and Rosalie moaned. She kissed Bella again, kneading her breast gently, and brushed her lips across Bella's cheek to kiss her neck, licking along her collarbone. She kissed her way down Bella's chest, feeling her breath coming heavily, and reached around to unfasten her bra.

When she took Bella's breast into her mouth, Bella gasped, and Rosalie closed her lips around Bella's nipple, flicking her tongue across it to elicit a soft moan. She felt Bella's hands brush down her sides to fumble at Rosalie's jeans, and Rosalie wriggled out of them, running her hands down Bella's stomach to unbutton hers.

Rosalie kissed Bella's chest again, and then her stomach, peeling her jeans off slowly. She traced her fingers against Bella's thigh with one hand as reached the other underneath the elastic of her underwear, pushing them down over Bella's hips before sliding back up over Bella's body. She felt Bella's bare breasts pressing against her own as they kissed, their lips caressing each other softly, and sighed.

Rosalie slid her tongue against Bella's as she reached down between them, sliding a finger into Bella gently. Bella cried out softly, and Rosalie smiled, kissing her way down Bella's breasts, her sternum, her stomach.

Rosalie's tongue found Bella's clit, and she reached another finger into Bella, flicking her tongue against the hard nub. Bella cried out a second time, and Rosalie increased her ministrations.

"Come," she whispered softly, tasting the other girl. "Come for me." Rosalie curled her fingers around to stroke the spot inside Bella, massaging her clit with her tongue, and moaned as Bella came, crying out, louder this time.

"Bella?"

Rosalie smiled as she heard the voice on the stairs, and crawled up slowly from between Bella's thighs.

"We just got to the good part, Charlie" she said, dragging her wet fingers across Bella's startled mouth. "Want to join us?"


End file.
